


[Podfic of] Get my Story Straight

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Haymitch welcomes and dreads his first Reaping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Get my Story Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get My Story Straight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408678) by [Edoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoro/pseuds/Edoro). 



 

 

 

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?3an12q82xdxzn3r)

Streaming


End file.
